


【卡带】3短篇

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606





	【卡带】3短篇

1.

 

上课的时候，带土在打瞌睡，突然头部被一击，回头看看卡卡西垂着死鱼眼示意带土看脚边。带土捡起卡卡西扔过来的纸团：今晚爸爸不在，来我家

带土扯了扯脸上的眼罩，撇撇嘴，把纸揉做一团扔进桌洞，打了个哈欠继续打盹。

 

放学后，带土见到卡卡西走出教室后磨叽了好一会才慢腾腾收拾东西出了校园，却在第一个拐角处遇到了卡卡西。

“你怎么在这里？”带土突然感觉脸有点烫。

“等你。”见到带土后，略微有点紧张的神情放松下来，轻车熟路的拿过带土的书包一起背着，转身走向回家的路。带土露出一个大大的笑容，双手叉在脑后勺跟在卡卡西的旁边。

 

卡卡西拿着钥匙开门的那只手有点抖，在他身后的带土也红了脸颊和耳朵，咬着下唇。门打开后，卡卡西一把抓上带土的手腕把人拽进屋内，带门的同时也把人摁在门上急切的亲吻。

吻了好久，两人才恋恋不舍的分开。

“你今天中午吃的什么？”

“嘿嘿，桃子味的麦片！”口水都流到下巴了，带土抬手擦了擦。

“加太多糖了，以后不要吃这些乱七八糟的东西。”白发少年微微皱眉，他不喜欢吃甜，但想吃带土。

带土揽上卡卡西的脖子努努嘴，“我喜欢吃甜的！喂，到底要不要做？”

卡卡西重新吻上他，拖着人一步步走向卧室压在床上……

 

事后，大汗淋漓的俩人都瘫在床上，终于把攒了两个月的力气都用完了。卡卡西依旧趴在带土的身上不想挪地方，摸着带土的胳膊说：“今晚留下来吧。”

带土看了看手机上的时间，心里想就算这时候回去，估计斑要打破砂锅问到底了。再加上他身上好痛，卡卡西太用力了。

“明天我要早出门。”

“好。”

卡卡西笑着要去亲吻他，突然屋里的八哥叫了起来。

“啊～嗯啊～哈不要～你轻点～笨卡卡～嗯嗯～”

带土的脸越来越黑，这以后要是被朔茂叔叔听到……还不如让他死了！

一把推起卡卡西，很郑重的给了他一个建议：“卡卡西，把这只鸟做掉吧！”

 

end

 

 

2.

带土每天都会准时醒，望着白色的天花板，白色的墙壁，白色的窗帘，和一身白衣一头白发的卡卡西。

卡卡西是他的主治医生，每天都会这个点来为他治疗。卡卡西早已为他准备好药片和清水，像往常一样嘱咐他，吃过药之后有反应的话再进行下一步治疗。

带土拿起药片喝水咽下去，没一会儿身体开始发热，面色红润起来，下身的小带土慢慢立起。带土开始用手隔着裤子摩擦着。

卡卡西见状，抓起带土的手离开他的私处，“带土该听医生的话，这里自己不能碰。有反应了就该跟我说，我们进行下一步吧。”

带土点点头，总觉得有些不好意思，但依然听卡卡西的话坐到“治疗椅”上，举起双手，分开双腿，让卡卡西固定住。

“我们先涂药油。”卡卡西拿着精致的瓶子仔细的涂在带土的菊花上，慢慢探入手指不安分的涂抹内里。

几次擦过敏感点让带土有点受不了，可人被绑在椅子上没法动，只能哀求卡卡西，“可、可以了，进来吧，快点。”说完还把屁股往上抬了抬。

卡卡西见状，眉眼笑的弯弯，他摘掉口罩，在带土的唇上亲上一口，说了声“好”。褪下自己的裤子，露出带土每次都无法直视的尺寸，对准带土的穴口，一点点插了进去。

欲望得到疏解，带土舒服的直哼哼，但情欲总是一股强过一股，折磨的他直想要。

“啊～卡卡西～快点、再快点……我还要～”

带土面色潮红眼角含泪求着眼前的男人，男人的亲吻和爱抚，还有摩擦是他唯一的“解药”。

他努力往上抬屁股就为了能让卡卡西操得再深一点，在卡卡西狠狠擦过前列腺几次，一个哆嗦射出了白浆。可没一会又立了起来。

带土虽然射了一次，但感觉更难受了，终于受不住的哭了出来，“卡卡西……我、我好难受～快点，快给我～”

每次带土向他索要精液的时候，都是这么可爱的表情，怎么办啊，好想欺负他……

卡卡西没有如带土所愿，停下了不断进攻的速度，开始慢慢又慢慢的磨着带土的内壁，在要滑到敏感点时又不碰它的滑过去。这种感觉如同隔靴搔痒，根本挠不到痒处还把人逼疯。

带土欲火焚身，卡卡西又慢条斯理的研磨，身体如同千万只蚂蚁在啃噬一般，痒到发疼。泪水汹涌的流出来，受不了的只能晃着脑袋，“我不要～我不要这样～～啊哈～卡卡西，卡卡西求求你，快一点，求你快点～”

“带土想怎么快点呢？病人要说清楚才能对症下药啊。”卡卡西依然缓慢摆动他的腰，抽插着湿软的小穴。

“嗯啊～快点……大力点……狠狠地插我～”

带土已经不行了，迷迷糊糊的只想请求卡卡西狠狠地操他，一幅意乱情迷的模样终于取悦了卡卡西，这才抬着带土的屁股，一下重过一下的顶撞，感受到带土的内壁突然绞紧，抱着他插到最深，把“解药”喂给了带土。

 

在卡卡西为他清理的时候，带土都感慨“治疗”什么的好难，每次“治疗”一个疗程就跟打架一样，浑身无力。不过希望这些对他的失忆症有用。

他的“医生”很贴心，从他第一次醒过来的时候就已经在这里了。“医生”告诉了他的名字和病症，以及治疗方法。

“解药”是“医生”自己提供的，需要他早上和晚上各“服用”两次。

刚刚是下面“服用”过了，卡卡西解开带土的束缚，跪在地上，开始“口服”……

 

end

 

3.

阿飞缺钱了。

（不要问为什么缺钱就当守钱爱好者角都好不容易为组织攒下来的积蓄被南姐全部卷走怎么挥霍了不清楚）

来钱快的途径就是要搞“艺术”！

组里的两个人异口同声对阿飞这样说，同时给他一张小广告。

 

这就是他来到这间GV工作室的原因和过程。

 

敲开门，还没来得及说话，就被人一把扯进去，拉到导演面前。经验丰富的导演瞄了一眼点点头，“不错，面具也是南瓜色，符合这次的主题，你这次找的人很不错。赶紧准备准备上镜了。”

被夸奖了的工作人员连连说“是是”，推着阿飞去了厕所，并塞他怀里一堆东西让他赶紧做准备。

阿飞看到这些瓶瓶罐罐和管子一脸懵逼，扔在了一旁，刚穿上羞耻的南瓜型背带裤就有人敲门让他赶紧出来。

 

按照工作人员的指示，坐在幕布前的黑色皮质沙发上。带土还是没忍住问他，具体是要怎么做。来回翻看剧本的工作人员动作一滞，这才想起这位是大海捞针来的，不过时间也紧张，来不及跟他细说了，指着跟导演说话的那个装扮成木乃伊的演员说：“你什么都不用管，他会带着你做，他让你干什么你干什么就可以了。记住一点，千万别去扯他脸上的带子，一定要记住了！”

“好的前辈，阿飞知道啦！”嗯，干一行爱一行，做什么事情要专业是最基本的工作素养。

 

导演开始喊Action，另一个演员就位。“木乃伊”先生走过去，看到带土疑迟了一下，但还是过去示意他趴在椅子上抬高臀部，绑着绷带的手不停地揉，扒下南瓜裤看到干燥的屁股，示意前面的人员寄给他润滑膏，导演微微皱眉但还是没有喊停，就看看凯介绍的人怎么样吧。

把阿飞搞得浑身发抖的“木乃伊”先生终于停止了动作，准备掏出裆部武器的时候，导演挥挥手示意摄影师给那个东西来个大特写。看到尺寸后很满意的点点头，让镜头转到阿飞的屁眼那里，却被“木乃伊”先生突然插进去用身体挡住了。

摄影师换个方向拍，“木乃伊”先生换个方向挡，就这样来来回回转圈，摄影师快没耐心的时候，导演却看的乐滋滋，虽然重要的部分没入境，但阿飞的身材很棒，一双晃动的长腿和起伏的胸膛以及被“木乃伊”先生搞时做出的反应……很不错！导演让摄影师重点拍阿飞的错落有致的锁骨和挺立的乳头，那种随着被操而晃动的感觉很色情。乳尖刚一进入镜头，阿飞就被“木乃伊”先生抱起坐在腿间一次次往上顶。

带土被进入的太深，实在受不住了，慌乱的双手乱挥，想推开抱着他的人，却一不小心扯下脸上的绷带，把眉眼露了全部的出来……

“卡卡卡卡……”这熟悉的死鱼眼和眼疤除了他那混蛋垃圾废物小学同学旗木卡卡西还能有谁！

导演却和其他人看到“木乃伊”先生掉出的白布条，倒吸一口冷气：完了，好不容易找到的大屌演员，求了好几次看到不用露脸才答应接下这个剧本。本来是答应假演就好了，真枪实弹的干导演以为捡到宝了，没想到这不靠谱的xxx竟然找的人又给他捅了这么大一窟窿。

“咳咳，那个斯坎儿先生……”导演还没说完，斯坎儿一手撤掉脸上的绷带，一手掀开阿飞的面具，立马低头吻了下去……

摄影师已经傻眼了，虽然是在斯坎儿的背后拍摄没有看到两人的脸，但这种情况该怎么办还得听导演的安排。

导演点点头，让摄影师继续拍摄就好，不过不需要移动镜头了。

被卡卡西吻上的带土，一开始乱蹬着腿，像下水划水的鸭子腿一般，然而一会就被卡卡西吻的软了下来，随着他的动作晃动，干到激烈的时候又圈上卡卡西的腰，高潮的时候绷直了双腿然后又无力的垂了下来。

导演一声“cut”结束了拍摄，可“演员”并没有起来，还在继续搞。大家伙脸上带着三条黑线收拾好东西出了拍摄室，再留下来就是碍事了。

 

他们搞了多久没人知道，只是看着沙发上那些痕迹，让每个人都啧啧啧。

 

带土其实被卡卡西带回了家，两人正在怪对方为什呢要接这个工作……

 

end

 

 


End file.
